Cuter version
by Harumi Shiba0068
Summary: EXO Fanfiction / KRISTAO / BL - Bukan salah Yifan jika dia dilahirkan dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilki. Dia tampan? Jelas iya. Sayangnya, banyak orang merasa salah paham dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya terutama karena Bitch face-nya. "Sungguh Hyung. Dia seperti cuter version dari wajah bitchy yang kau miliki itu"-
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: Drama/Romance?**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** Park Chanyeol**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Bukan salah Yifan jika dia dilahirkan dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilki. Dia tampan? Jelas iya. Dengan rambut pirang mencolok bagaikan tokoh utama manga yang keluar dari komik. Sayangnya, banyak orang merasa salah paham dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya terutama karena **_**Bitch face**_**-nya. "Sungguh Hyung. Dia seperti cuter version dari wajah bitchy yang kau miliki itu – Park Chanyeol**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, alur kecepatan, typo bertebaran**

**Cuter version?**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun_

_Waktu adalah hal yang lebih menjanjikan selain perjanjian_

Yifan akui, menjadi siswa tingkat akhir bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Apalagi dengan segala beban tugas yang menggunung, kegiatan ini dan itu (dia mantan anggota OSIS dan ketua klub basket, _anyway_) padahal seharusnya dia bisa bebas mengingat dia sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan sekolah. Tapi entah bagaimana awalnya, selalu saja dia berakhir dengan ikut berpartisipasi dalam segala kegiatan yang diselenggarakan OSIS bahkan klub basketnya. Padahal dia sudah berkali – kali bilang, jika dia ingin fokus dengan ujian akhirnya dan hanya ditanggapi angin lalu oleh mereka (baca: kepala sekolah dan pelatih tim basket). Sepertinya mereka memang tidak berniat _melepaskan_ pemuda yang berusia 18 tahun tersebut secara sukarela. Selain berbakat, dia juga termasuk siswa yang cerdas.

Satu lagi hal yang membuatnya sakit kepala hampir setiap hari. _Fansgirl_. Hell... bisakah mereka meninggalkannya sendirian dan berhenti mengganggu hidupnya? Dia hanya ingin di masa terakhir sekolahnya mendapatkan ketenangan dan kebebasan. Tapi sepertinya tidak semudah itu, contohnya saja saat ini dia sedang berjalan di lorong sekolahnya dan banyak sekali yeoja – yeoja yang saling berbisik sambil terkikik satu sama tengah memandang kagum dirinya. Dia benci itu.

_They are just a bunch of stupid girls around his perfect world_

Katakan dia sok, kejam dan keterlaluan. Itu memang sifat dasar yang dia miliki sejak lahir.

Dengan cuek, namja keturunan China – kanada tersebut berjalan cool menuju kelasnya. Menghiraukan banyak pasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya memuja dan ekpresi mupeng yang berlebihan.

"Yo! Yifan Hyung… ada apa dengan wajahmu pagi ini?" suara bass seorang namja tinggi dengan senyum lebarnya berjalan menghampiri Yifan, yang tengah meletakkan tas di bangkunya.

"Ck, bukan urusaanmu, Park Chanyeol. Jangan menggangguku." Balas Yifan dingin. Mood-nya sedang tidak baik dan dia malas berurusan dengan namja di depannya ini. Bukan apa – apa, hanya saja kadang – kadang menghadapi Chanyeol perlu tenaga ekstra.

"Hyung~ kau menyakiti hatiku. Ah iya, pagi ini aku punya kabar gembira untukmu, Hyung." Chanyeol menaikturunkan alisnya jahil kemudian memandang Yifan antusias.

"Apa? Kau habis diputusin Baekhyun?" Namja berambut pirang itu menjawab cuek. Sudah malas dengan segala tingkah sahabatnya.

"Yaa! Bukan itu. Aku serius Hyung~"

"Ya ya… lalu apa?"

"Pagi ini ada siswa pindahan baru tingkat satu hyung. Dan, kau tahu apa?"

"Tidak." Jawaban yang membuat Chanyeol naik pitam. Hell… jika bukan karena dia menghormati dan sudah menganggap Yifan kakaknya, dia sudah melempar pemuda jelmaan naga itu ke laut. _No doubt._

"Kau percaya atau tidak, dia hampir mirip denganmu hyung. Sama – sama berambut pirang. Hanya saja menurutku, dia lebih manis." Namja tinggi bertelinga lebar itu menjelaskan dengan semangat.

"Mirip?" Yifan mulai mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Bocah didepannya ini sudah gila atau apa? Kenapa berbicara yang tidak – tidak?

"Sungguh Hyung. Dia seperti _cuter version _dari wajah bitchy yang kau miliki itu."

_Cuter version, huh?_

"Hmm… sekarang Kau berani menghina wajahku ya, Park Chanyeol?" Yifan mulai memandang Chanyeol tajam. Aura hitam menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Dalam pandangan Chanyeol, terdapat asap putih mengepul dari hidung bangirnya. Persis seperti seekor naga yang sedang marah.

"Bu-bukan begitu Hyung. lagipula, kau tetap _sanga_t tampan kok dengan wajah bitchymu." Chanyeol menjawab gugup. Bisa habis dirinya kalau Yifan ngamuk. Selain menjengkelkan, namja berambut pirang itu juga sedikit sensitive. Apalagi bagi orang – orang yang sudah kenal dekat dengannya,

Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar adanya. Bukan salah Yifan jika dia dilahirkan dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilki. Dia tampan? Jelas iya. Dengan rambut pirang mencolok bagaikan tokoh utama manga yang keluar dari komik. Sayangnya, seperti yang dikatakan chanyeol, banyak orang merasa salah paham dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya terutama karena _Bitch face_-nya. Yah, salah paham di sini bukan sesuatu yang enak di dengar, salah satu contohnya adalah dia seperti namja dengan wajah mesum (sekali lagi, ini menurut Chanyeol).

Hell no… dia bahkan tidak lebih mesum dari adik kelasnya, Kai. Hey, wajar saja kan seorang Namja normal berfikiran mesum?

_It's not a big deal_, Dude.

"Untuk apa kau memberitahuku hal ini, Chan?" balas Yifan kalem. Dia tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya, _anyway_. Dia masih banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan siang ini. Tugas sastra jepang, contohnya. Kalau diingat, Yifan benar – benar ingin mengutuk tugas itu beserta gurunya,

"Aku hanya kasian padamu, Hyung~" muka melas. Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Kau tampan, pintar, kaya, berbakat, digilai semua orang, tapi selama aku mengenalmu kau bahkan belum pernah mengenalkan seseorang yang _special_ padaku, Hyung." lanjut Chanyeol. Dia mulai memandang Yifan taat. Apa hyung-nya ini tidak kesepian? Apa dia tidak berniat mencari seseorang untuk dijadikan kekasih? Tidak ada yang sanggup menolak pesona seorang Wu Yifan tentu saja. Lalu, apa masalahnya?

"Kenapa kau perhatian sekali, Pak Chanyeol? Apa kau sekarang beralih menyukaiku?" Yifan menjawab kalem kemudian beranjak ke luar kelas. Meninggalkan Namja bermarga Park yang saat ini membelalakkan matanya, syok.

"Wh-what the… Hyung! jangan membuatku ingin muntah. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku berselingkuh dari Baekhie-ku tersayang." Teriak Chanyeol sebal. Dia meletakkan tas-nya sembarangan di samping bangku Yifan kemudian mulai mngejar langkah Hyung-nya.

"Ngomong – ngomong, siapa nama anak baru itu, Chan?" Tanya Yifan di ambang pintu.

"Siapa ya? Ah! Kalau tidak salah namanya Zitao. Ya benar, Huang Zitao."

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan, pemuda Wu itu berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Menulikan telinganya dari cerita Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah berjalan di sampingnya.

_Huang Zitao_

_Huang Zitao_

Nama itu entah kenapa seperti sebuah mantra di pikiran Yifan. Nama yang seolah begitu pas dan indah jika diucapkan melalui belahan bibirnya. Nama yang tanpa Yifan sadari, telah terpatri di setiap sudut bagian otak dan hatinya.

'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?'

_Alasan kenapa janji ini bertahan_

_Alasan kenapa aku memilih waktu untuk membuktikan_

_It's all because of You_

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC / END?**_

Ini fic Kristao pertamaku lho…. OTP kesayanganku. XD

Sebenarnya aku ngetik ini terinspirasi dari sebuah fic di Asianfanfiction. Yang sama Cuma 'kembarnya' antara Fantao. Seleebihnya beda bgt. Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari Kristao moment waktu mereka ada di Dream Team. Goshhh…. Mereka seperti anak kembar kan?

Bagaimana menurut anda tentang fic ini? Jangan mengeluh pendek ya… ini Cuma pemanasan. Cuma ngetest aja #digampar

**So, REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: Drama/Romance?**

**Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** Park Chanyeol**

** Byun Baekhyun**

** Oh Sehun**

** Lu Han**

** Kim Jongin**

** Do Kyungsoo**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Bukan salah Yifan jika dia dilahirkan dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilki. Dia tampan? Jelas iya. Dengan rambut pirang mencolok bagaikan tokoh utama manga yang keluar dari komik. Sayangnya, banyak orang merasa salah paham dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya terutama karena **_**Bitch face**_**-nya. "Sungguh Hyung. Dia seperti cuter version dari wajah bitchy yang kau miliki itu – Park Chanyeol**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, alur kecepatan, typo bertebaran**

**Cuter version?**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

Banyak orang mengakui bahwa seorang Huang Zitao adalah anak yang manja, ceroboh dan kekanak-kanakan. Selain ada fakta lain yang menyebutkan bahwa dia adalah anak yang polos mengingat dia adalah anak tunggal dan kedua orang tuanya yang begitu protektif dan posesive padanya. Bukan masalah yang besar. Hanya saja akibat semua perlakuan orang tuanya yang terlalu berlebihan itu, sosok Huang Zitao tumbuh menjadi sosok yang pemalu dan agak pendiam sehingga di usia yang sudah mencapai 16 tahun hanya memiliki beberapa teman. Yah, kalau bisa disebut beberapa terhitung sepupunya dan satu teman sepupunya. Bukannya dia dibenci, justru beberapa orang yang mengenal sosok Huang Zitao menganggap dia adalah anak yang menggemaskan dan pantas untuk dimanja. Tapi memang Zitao sendiri yang begitu pendiam jika bertemu orang asing sehingga orang lain menjadi sungkan padanya.

Tidak heran walau sudah 2 hari pindah ke sekolah barunya, Zitao cuma mengenal beberapa teman di kelasnya dan juga teman sebangkunya, Do Kyungsoo. Seorang lelaki manis bermata belo seperti burung hantu yang awalnya Tao mengira dia adalah anak yang menakutkan. Tapi setelah kenal dekat, ternyata Kyungsoo adalah anak yang ramah dan begitu baik padanya. Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Zitao bingung dan aneh 2 hari belakangan ini, dimulai dari saat ia menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya di sekolah dan percaya atau tidak hampir semua siswa yang berpapasan dengannya dikoridor memandangnya dengan penuh minat kemudian mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain. Hal itu membuat Zitao takut dan salah tingkah. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? Dan dia sempat berfikir untuk pulang dan mengadu kepada orang tuanya jikalau sepupunya saat itu tidak mencegahnya. Sungguh, rasanya Zitao ingin menangis.

Tidak hanya itu, respon aneh juga datang dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Saat sesi perkenalan banyak anak (terutama siswi) yang bertanya kepadanya, apakah dia adik Kris? Atau apakah dia saudara kembar Kris? Demi tuhan! Dia bahkan tidak kenal Kris. Siapa itu Kris? Apa dia seorang anggota boyband terkenal sehingga banyak gadis yang menanyakannya? Tao benar-benar tidak tahu. Tapi ada satu hal pasti yang dia tahu, si Kris entah siapa itu namanya telah membuat Zitao langsung terkenal di seluruh sekolah di hari pertama dia menampakkan wajahnya di sekolah. Bahkan hingga hari ini.

_He's like an impromptu celebrity, ya know?_

"Menurutku, memang sedikit mirip kok."

"Apanya yang sedikit? Mereka benar-benar mirip, babySoo. Hanya saja Zitao lebih ramping dan sexy daripada _dia_."

"Apa kalian buta? Dari sudut mana mereka mirip? Sekali lihat saja sudah jelas mereka berbeda. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri kalau Zitao lebih mirip dengan panda sedangkan _dia_ lebih cocok kalau disamakan dengan seekor Naga."

"Ukhh… kenapa kalian bertiga melihat Tao seperti itu? Apa Tao terlihat aneh?"

Benar. Inilah salah satu hal mencurigakan lainnya yang membuat Tao sedikit ketakutan dan berencana untuk tidak mau sekolah lagi. Kenapa teman-teman barunya menatapnya intens seperti itu? Apa dia adalah elien atau sejenisnya? Bahkan teman sebangkunya, Kyungsoo juga ikut-ikutan.

**Plakk Plakk**

"Ouch! Kenapa kau menamparku, babySoo~"

"Iya Hyung. kenapa menampar kami?"

"Jangan memandangi Taozi seperti itu, Kim jongin, Oh Sehun. Apa kalian tidak pernah berkaca? Wajah kalian berdua terlihat mengerikan jika seperti itu." Do Kyungsoo berujar sinis. Membuat 2 pemuda lain (Kai dan Sehun) mendengus sebal. Sejak kedatangan Zitao, entah kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit galak dengan orang lain. Apalagi kalau itu berkaitan dengan Zitao. Seperti saat ini contohnya?

"Hyung sendiri menatap Panda-hyung seperti itu. Kenapa kami yang disalahkan?" gerutu pemuda berkulit putih susu, Sehun.

"Kalau aku jelas berbeda, Oh Sehun."

"Apanya yang beda?"

Zitao hanya memandang mereka bertiga yang saat ini sedang berdebat dengan tampang polos andalannya. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Padahal dia ingin sekali ke kantin. Saat bel tanda istirahat berbunyi tadi, pemuda polos itu yang awalnya ingin mengajak Kyungsoo ke kantin langsung diurungkan niatnya saat melihat 2 teman sekelasnya (baca: Kai dan Sehun) datang dengan wajah yang mencurigakan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Tao bingung. Apalagi saat merasakan mereka berdua dan Kyungsoo seolah mengintimidasinya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak mengenal Kris-Hyung? kau yakin?" Tanya Kai penasaran. Tao hanya mengangguk polos.

"Kris yang itu lho. Tinggi seperti tiang listrik, berambut pirang dan irit ekspresi." Jelas Kai lagi. Tao menggeleng.

"Siapa itu Kris?"Tanya Tao penasaran. Membuat tiga temannya yang lain saling pandang kemudian menghela nafas.

"Apa aku bilang Kkamjong? Tidak mungkin kalau Panda-hyung adalah adik atau saudaranya. Jelas-jelas mereka berbeda." Dengus Sehun malas. Kenapa teman hitamnya ini keras kepala sekali sih? Sebelumnya dia bahkan ngotot kalau Zitao adalah saudara Kris atau semacamnya.

"Sudahlah. Kalian hanya membuatnya bingung. Jangan dengarkan ocehan mereka berdua nee Taozi?" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis ke arah Tao yang masih duduk di sampingnya. Membuat si bocah panda tersenyum lugu ke arahnya.

"Kyaa~ kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali? Aduh. Tahan Soo, tahan… jangan ooc seperti ini." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan pada dirinya sendiri sambil meremas tangannya. Membuat Kai dan sehun memutar bola mata mereka bosan. Sedangkan Tao hanya lempeng saja, tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Lebih baik kalau kita pergi ke kan-"

**Brakk**

"BabyZii~ kenapa kau lama sekali? Gege sudah menunggumu di kantin." Omongan Kai terputus saat seorang pemuda cantik dengan seenak rambutnya mendobrak pintu kelas dan menghampiri mereka berempat dengan tampang sok polos.

"Luhan-hyung?"

.

.

"Berhenti mengangguku, Park Dobby!" teriak seorang pemuda manis bereyeliner pada seorang pemuda tinggi di sampingnya. Ayolah, dia hanya ingin pergi ke kelas sahabatnya tapi kekasihnya yang bodoh ini selalu menanyainya macam-macam.

"Ayolah Baekh sayang~ aku hanya ingin bertanya, siapa itu Zitao?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan memelas. Membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil memutar matanya malas.

"Aku baru mengenalnya kemarin Chan sayang~ kau juga melihatnya kan? Kita baru bertemu dengannya kemarin pagi bersama Luhan-Hyung. Puas?" jelas pemuda Byun jengkel. Kenapa kekasihnya ini tidak mengerti juga? Kalau saja dia bukan kekasih yang disayanginya sepenuh hati, ingin sekali Baekhyun melempar Chanyeol ke kandang Naga.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kau kan sudah mengenal dekat Luhan-hyung. Seharusnya kau tahu Zitao juga kan?"balas Chanyeol ngotot. Membuat Baekhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya ingin menendangnya kuat-kuat. _Damn!_ Untuk Chanyeol dan mulut cerewetnya.

"Terserahlah~ kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin mengenalnya? Kau naksir dengannya ya Park Chanyeol?" tuduh si pemuda eyeliner macam-macam. Membuat Chanyeol seketika membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Iya-kan? Kau mau mencoba berselingkuh dibelakangku? Lihat saja, aku benar-benar akan mencincangmu kalau kau berani melakukannya." ancam pemuda bermarga Byun itu serius. Entah kenapa Chanyeol sedikit takut dan berkeringat dingin.

Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah sering memperingatimu sayang~ jangan terlalu sering menonton drama tv. Jalan pikiranmu menjadi ngelantur seperti ini kan?" Baekhyun mengeraskan ekspresinya ketika mendengar jawaban Chanyeol kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga dia menendang kaki panjang milik kekasihnya.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau menendang kakiku baby-Baek?" teriak Chanyeol tidak terima. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh dengan tampang polos. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran yang didapatkannya dari siswa lain yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Dengan santai pemuda itu meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian di tengah koridor.

"Haishhhh…. Dia kenapa sih? Apa sedang PMS? Aduh! Tendangannya sakit sekali…" ringis Chanyeol mengaduh sambil mengelus kakinya yang nyeri.

.

.

Katakan pada Yifan jika dia memang gila. Sudah dua hari ini dia tidak bisa menjalankan aktivitasnya dengan benar. Bahkan dia hampir saja menabrak seorang pejalan kaki tadi pagi kalau saja dia tidak menghentikan mobilnya tepat waktu. Dia bahkan sampai menceritakan hal itu pada Chanyeol dan pemuda tinggi sahabatnya itu hanya menatapnya prihatin. Bukannya memberikan masukan, Chanyeol malah menambah beban dengan mengatakan bahwa Yifan mulai bertingkah tidak biasa dua hari ini karena seseorang.

_Huang ZiTao?_

Jujur saja. Yifan bahkan belum sempat bertemu dengan _cuter version_-nya yang diceritakan oleh Chanyeol itu. Selain karena memang tidak sempat, dia hanya merasa… belum saatnya. Ntah apa yang ada dipikirannya, dia hanya mengikuti kata hati, sungguh. Biarlah semua berjalan dengan apa adanya. Yifan hanya ingin mengikuti arus yang sudah digariskan. Hanya itu. Bukannya dia tidak penasaran atau apa… yah, mungkin benar kata Chanyeol. Kalau dia memikirkan sosok itu tanpa disadarinya. Merepotkan.

"Kau sudah melihatnya kan? Siswa baru itu mirip Kris."

"Kau benar. Mereka sama-sama pirang. Tapi bagiku, Kris tetap yang tertampan~"

"Sttttt! Jangan keras-keras, kita sekarang di perpustakaan dan Kris ada di depanmu, bodoh."

Yah, Yifan saat ini memang ada di perpustakaan. Seharusnya, biasanya dia lebih memilih kantin atau atap sekolah saat istirahat seperti ini. Tapi, karena memang dia membutuhkan sebuah buku untuk bahan tugasnya, terpaksa dia mengunjungi perpustakaan. Dan bodohnya, dia malah terjebak dengan mendengarkan percakapan dua siswi yang saat ini duduk tidak jauh darinya. Demi apapun, suara mereka bahkan bisa di dengar oleh penjaga perpustakaan di depan sana. Inilah salah satu alasan Kris tidak menyukai seorang gadis. Mereka berisik.

"Iya, aku tahu kok. Tapi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kalau kau ingin aku jujur, aku lebih menyukai _cuter version_-nya. Maksudku yah… siswa baru itu. Lihat kan? Menurutku dia anak yang manis dan sikapnya tidak sedingin Kris bahkan kudengar dia anak yang polos."

"Tentu saja dia manis. Aku setuju, apalagi mata Pandanya. Dia terlihat menggemaskan."

_Mata Panda?_

Yifan tertegun. Sebuah kenangan lama menyeruak masuk ke dalam otaknya. Sebuah memory yang tanpa Yifan sadari selalu tersimpan rapi di otaknya. Tersimpan aman dengan segala bentuk kepercayaan dan janji yang mengikatnya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mulai beranjak dari kursi yang di dudukinya kemudian melangkah keluar perpustakaan. Meninggalkan dua siswi yang masih bergosip tentang dirinya di belakang.

.

.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa, Taozi?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memandang anak panda di sampingnya yang saat ini tengah membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Bersama Lulu-ge, Soo-hyung. Hyung dengan siapa?" Tao membalas dengan ekspresi polosnya. Membuat Kyungsoo memekik gemas ingin menyimpannya di karung dan membawanya pulang.

"Dengan jongin, seperti biasanya. Mau berjalan bersama ke parkiran sekolah?" tawar Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Tao mengangguk semangat kemudian dengan cepat membereskan bukunya dibantu Kyungsoo.

"Soo-hyung dan Kai sepasang kekasih ya?" Tanya Tao tanpa dosa. Membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya syok.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Sehun yang memberi tahu Tao tadi." Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk memukul Sehun nanti jika bertemu dengannya.

"Kajja kita pergi sekarang. Nanti Luhan-hyung lama menunggu." Pemuda bermata bulat itu menggandeng tangan Tao. Membuat yang bersangkutan tersenyum manis. Tuhan, Tao senang sekali mendapatkan teman yang perhatian seperti Kyungsoo. Katakan dia berlebihan, Kyungsoo memang teman pertamanya selain sepupunya.

"Jadi, kau sudah lama tinggal di Korea?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan saat keduanya berjalan di koridor. Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Tao baru pindah sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu."

"Pantas bahasa koreamu belum terlalu fasih." Balas Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk paham.

"Zitao… " panggil seorang pemuda tinggi saat berpapasan jalan dengan mereka berdua. Meskipun terkesan pelan, tapi Tao masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ndee?" Tao menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu memandang Zitao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi entah bagaimana, Zitao bisa melihat tatapan sedih, terkejut dan…. Rindu di dalamnya. Itu membuat perasaan Zitao menjadi tak menentu. Sebuah perasaan yang bahkan belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

_Kenapa?_

"Zitao… " Pemuda itu masih menyebut namanya pelan.

Hening

Hening

"Kau… siapa?"

_Dari sekian banyak waktu_

_Kenapa baru sekarang aku menemukanmu?_

_Dari seribu kemungkinan yang ada_

_Kenapa harus dalam keadaan seperti ini?_

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

Note : Akhirnya bisa update juga ya allah… #sujudsyukur . aku sempat gak nyangka kalau ternyata fic Ini mendapat respon positif dari kalian semua. Kalian luar biasa #alaArielnoah

Terima kasih ya atas review kalian semua, Maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu. Aku ngetik ini bahkan di sela-sela kesibukan skripsi-ku yang belum kelar-kelar. Maaf juga telat update T_T maklumi saya okeh…. Oh ya, mereka (KrisTao) baru bertemu di akhir fic ini jangan ada yang kecewa ya? Chap depan bakal ada banyak moment mereka kok. Ehm. Gak janji sih…. #digampar

Jadi, jika ada diantara kalian semua ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang fic atau apa kalian bisa inbox saya. Menerima segala masukan dan kritikan kok… asal tidak menerror saja #smirk

See yaa~

**So, REVIEW?**


End file.
